Ouch!
by parkayoung
Summary: "Pipi tembammu,aku cinta mati" CHANBAEK/GS


Bulan ke enam.

Baekhyun kira dia adalah satu-satunya pemilik kebahagiaan saat ini. Segalanya tampak begitu berkilau; bukan sebuah harta berlimpah melainkan keajaiban yang dalam hitungan bulan ini akan ia timang. Penantiannya berbuah manis. Setelah hampir 3 tahun mengacap manisnya pernikahan, pada akhirnya dia mendapat satu kebahagiaan yang tak terbayar.

Kurang lebih enam bulan lalu. Baekhyun berharap garis merah samar itu akan melengkapi garis merah lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu eksis. Tiga tahun terasa lama, Baekhyun benar ingin merasakan bagaimana perutnya akan bergejolak dipagi hari untuk suatu keadaan mual menyiksa. Dia juga ingin membuat suatu rasa kepuasan pada proteksi yang ia buat pada gumpalan dalam perutnya, sehingga dari sana akan terbentuk ikatan lebih kuat untuk saling melindungi dan menjaga.

Tapi kenyataan selalu memiliki jalannya sendiri. Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki mual apalagi sebuah obsesi yang sering disebut mengidam pada masa kehamilannya.

Baekhyun baik, sangat segar, dan tidak mengeluh satu kesulitan apapun. Tubuhnya masih lincah, kehamilannya tidak memiliki keluhan apapun hingga mengganggu pekerjaannya. Oh, tidak. Dia memiliki satu problema setiap pagi untuk seseorang yang selalu lebih dulu terbirit ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perut.

"Padahal sudah enam bulan, kenapa aku masih mual?" Lelaki itu mengeluh, meletakkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang dengan wajah pucat.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyingkap selimut di dadanya untuk ia lingkupkan lagi pada si lelaki mual. Rambut hitam pekat itu juga Baekhyun usak, kemudian mengecup perlahan kening mempesona lelakinya yang selalu ia banggakan. "Maaf, ya? Seharusnya aku yang merasakannya. Sini,"

Baekhyun membuka tangannya, memasukkan suaminya itu pada pelukan pagi seadanya.

"Chanyeol sayangku.." panggilan itu yang paling di suka oleh lelaki dalam pelukan. Senyumnya akan merekah lebar, pelukannya akan dipererat dan menambahkan kecupan kecil pada istrinya.

"Hm, babe."

"Adik bayi minta dicium."

Tanpa banyak pikir Chanyeol segera menurunkan tubuhnya, menyingkap baju tidur Baekhyun dan bertemu si kecil dalam kandungan. "Rindu Daddy, ya?" Lalu memberi satu kecupan cukup lama pada buah hatinya itu.

"Kalau tahu akan sebahagia ini, seharusnya dari dulu aku menghamilimu." Kemudian mengusak lagi perut buncit itu, "Dik, Mommy dulu hampir tidak mau menikah dengan Daddy. Padahal Daddy sudah seperkasa ini tapi Mommy tidak mau menikah."

"Bohong, Dik. Mommy hanya belum mau menikah, bukan tidak mau menikah." Baekhyun mencubit kecil hidung Chanyeol, berkerucut bibir beberapa senti lalu digemas oleh Chanyeol. "Sakit. "

Suara rengekan Baekhyun adalah yang terfavorit. Chanyeol selalu kecanduan oleh hal itu, seakan dia akan kesulitan bertahan tanpa rengekan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Hari ini tidak usah masak." Chanyeol berujar sambil menyingkap anak rambut di sekitar pipi Baekhyun, "Kita pesan makanan saja."

"Dan kita bergelung seperti ini sepanjang hari?"

"Betul sekali."

"Kita butuh mandi, Yeol."

"Urasan gampang."

"Butuh bergerak,"

"Dan butuh ciuman."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberi sahutan lainnya, bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat sensual seperti biasa. Gigitan kecil itu diterima Baekhyun dengan cukup tenang. Keseimbangan selalu menjadi pendirian mereka. Dimana ketika Chanyeol mendominasi bibir atas Baekhyun maka Baekhyun mendominasi bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Mereka hanya cepat larut dalam pagi yang dingin; mengejan banyak sentuhan kulit yang tercipta sebagai satu bentuk keegoisan mereka dalam saling memiliki. Tidak peduli bagaimana matahari mulai mengintip untuk keintiman ini, nyatanya dua sejoli ini lebih mempedulikan bagaimana hasrat meronta untuk di salurkan dari bibir yang terkecap dan jemari yang saling merambat.

Lidah membelit, saliva saling mencicipi kehangatan, dan halus rambatan telapak tangan membuka semua akses indah dalam sentuhan mereka yang sah.

Chanyeol selalu menjadi seseorang yang mengawali. Usahanya tidak pernah menggunakan paksaan untuk menyentuh tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun. Semua berdasar pada kesadaran; menyambung kenikmatan dengan mulut pada bagian-bagian sensitif yang mengejang kenikmatan.

Kehamilan ini membuat Baekhyun mendapat pembesaran pada payudaranya. Tegang yang terasa ia pikir akibat dari terus berkembangnya si bayi, tapi Chanyeol memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menciptakan hal itu hingga curah merah-keungunan terukir begitu cantik.

Chanyeol akan sedikit mendongak, memastikan bagaimana Baekhyun berekspresi dengan desahan yang ia keluarkan serta erangan yang terlantun tanpa ada fals.

"Aku suka yang besar." Kata Chanyeol sambil kembali mengecap gundukan itu, "Apalagi putih, aku jadi bisa melukisnya."

"Tapi kau hanya menggunakan warna merah dan ungu."

"Aku tidak suka warna lain." Kembali Chanyeol mengecapnya, tapi tak lama dia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun untuk mengecup mata tertutup istrinya. "Oh, pipimu merah."

"Panas." Baekhyun meraup bibir penuh Chanyeol. Tak memberi kuasa lelaki itu untuk membalas ciumannya barang satu kesempatan.

"Setelah melahirkan, jangan diet ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pipi tembammu, aku cinta mati."

Lidah Chanyeol terjulur, menggaris sekitar telinga Baekhyun lalu berlanjut pada pipi itu. Diciumnya sedikit lama, lalu meraup lebar-lebar dalam mulutnya untuk ia capit dengan belah bibir.

"Geli.." Baekhyun coba menjauh, tapi Chanyeol tetap mengekangnya dengan capitan menggelikan dari bibirnya. "Chanyeol..."

"Aku...hmm.." Chanyeol menggeliat, selatan tubuhnya memiliki reaksi cepat bangun kala Baekhyun tak sengaja menggesek dengan kakinya.

Keadaan membuat Chanyeol sadar pada satu hal, kendali dirinya dibutuhkan pada situasi ini agar Baekhyun dan si kecil di dalam sana akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya bisa mendengus tersembunyi. Kesakitan seorang lelaki benar ia rasakan beberapa bulan ini demi kebaikan istri serta calon bayinya.

"Sakit, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya, melirik sebentar sesuatu yang menggembung pada pangkal paha Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Chanyeol lantas mengambil langkah seribu, terburu ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan ini dengan kemampuan jarinya.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol sampai pada bukaan resleting celana dan mengeluarkan si perkasa yang begitu ia banggakan, ada jari lentik lain yang mencengkeram keperkasaan itu dengan sedikit remasan.

"Biar ku bantu."

"B-baek.."

"Kau pasti kesakitan."

"T-tidak masalah."

Baekhyun mulai menunduk, memegangi perutnya yang membuncit untuk menjangkau batang gemuk itu. "Lucu sekali.."

"Kau suka?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk, mencium kecil ujung kemerahan milik Chanyeol yang seperti meronta untuk segera dimanjakan.

"Kau mau melakukannya dengan mulutmu, Baek?"

Terkekeh sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya sungguh misterius, membuat Chanyeol takut menerka isi pikiran ibu hamil kesayangannya ini.

Menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Dengan tangan?"

Menggeleng lagi. "Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun melakukan sedikit gerakan ambigu, menyingkap gaun tidurnya sebatas dada dan melepas pelindung terakhir yang membungkus kewanitaannya. "Dengan ini."

Mereka bertukar senyum, mengerti batin masing-masing akan dimana semua gairah ini berlangsung.

"Ouch! Istriku sungguh nakal."

END

Bacut : yaaa setidaknya ada ini daripada malmingan garing gak update apa-apa wkwkw.. saranghae yerobun.. makasih udah baca, makasih banyak udah follow fav, dan makasiihhhhhh bbanyak banyak banyuuaaakkkk udah review hehehe


End file.
